Strife and Flash
by Shadowheart51
Summary: Flash finds a 17 year old boy and his wolf hurt in the woods. After helping him heal the two become an unbreakable duo. The boy is mysterious and why does he talk to animals? A Strife and Flash together, you'll have to see how it ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Strife and Flash**

**Disclaimer - none of the Justice and Young Justice characters are mine.**

**Thank you for all the views, favs, and follows. I would appreciate it if you all would post reviews for my stories. Have fun reading.**

* * *

Strife and Flash

Flash ran through the forest. He had finished fighting an enemy and was going home when it had started to rain, hard. He finally slowed down when he slipped a few times.

As he walked he noticed the ground had been scraped up in spots as if someone had fought in this area.

Flash searched around and stopped when he heard a lone howl not far from him. It was mournful, pained, scared.

Walking further past a large cluster of newly sprouting bushes he gasped.

A boy laid unconscious in a fetal position on the ground. A rather large wolf-like black dog was curled up beside him.

The boy's clothes were torn and bloody. His face was hidden by long bangs.

Flash walked over to him. The wolf lifted its head and growled.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to help." Flash said. The dog quieted down.

Flash crouched down beside the child and placed his fingers at the boy's pulse-point. It was weak, but still there.

_'I wonder how long he's been here.' he thought._

Flash picked the boy up and cradled him gently. The child made no noise.

With the dog following him he got home as fast as he could. The boy needed fixing up and fast. If not he would bleed to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

(I'll refer to him as Barry Allen now)

Barry Allen threw the door open and raced into his bedroom. It startled his nephew Wally West. Barry laid the child down on the bed as Wally came in.

"Uncle, what's wrong? Who's that?" Wally asked.

Barry looked at his nephew and replied "I don't know who he is. He's hurt really bad though. Either he was fighting or something big got a hold of him. Can you get some extra covers? We need to get him warm. He'll get sick if we don't."

Wally nodded and got what he wanted.

Barry stripped the clothes off of the boy leaving his boxers on. He got a warm rag and started to clean the blood off. The boy's skin was a very pale white. He looked malnourished.

Some of the cuts on his skin was deep and he knew he would need help taking care of him.

Barry bandaged the child the best he could and with the blankets Wally had brought in, the two covered him up.

Barry walked out of the room and grabbed the telephone off its set on the counter.

He knew of only one person who could help him in this situation, Keith Brackett, the Justice and Young Justice's doctor and fellow fighter.

He dialed the number and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello." a voice answered one the second ring.

"Hey Keith, it's Barry. I have a problem." Barry said.

Keith cleared his throat before saying, "What's your problem, Barry?"

"It's this kid I found. He's been torn into by something. I bandaged him up the best I could, but he's still bleeding. He has this protective wolf-dog with him too. It wouldn't let me get close to him at first until I told it I wouldn't hurt him." Barry replied quickly.

"I'll be right over."

They hung up.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on Barry's apartment door. Barry opened it and brought Keith Brackett to his bedroom.

Keith Brackett was in his mid thirties. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was a fatherly figure to the teams.

Keith gasped quietly when he saw the child. 'What could of gotten a hold of him?' he thought.

Keith placed his medical bag on the end of the bed. He placed two fingers at the pulse-point on his neck. Weak and slow.

Keith touched the boy's forehead and face. They were cold.

"Well, you did good with getting him dry and in blankets. He has a small case of hypothermia. Direct heat would make him worse." Keith told Barry.

Keith unraveled the makeshift bandages Barry had put on the child's wounds after pulling the covers back.

"Barry get me a bowl of lukewarm water. Make sure it is lukewarm and not hot. Washcloths too." Keith said as he took out a bottle of antiseptic wash from his medical bag.

Barry nodded and left. He quickly came back with it and rags.

Keith looked at the boy's wounds. One of the worst was a large gash on his left shoulder. Keith wet a rag and dowsed it in the antiseptic. He then started to clean the wound.

When he was finished Keith took out a spool of surgical thread and needle and stitched up the wound. Keith then wrapped gauze around it.

Keith moved onto the wounds on the boy's stomach. It looked like claw marks had been etched in to his skin. The skin was bruising as well.

Before Keith did anything he ran his fingers along his ribs, checking to make sure if the ribs were broken, cracked or just bruised. Most of them where bruised but two ribs were cracked.

Before he could bind the boy's ribs together to stop them from moving much, Keith had to clean and stitch up another wound that ran from the right side of the boy's ribs below his chest diagonally to a spot on his left side a two inches from his waist.

After that he then bound the boy's ribs.

Keith carefully checked the rest of the boy's body.

He found the child's right wrist swollen and when he gently turned it and ran a skilled doctored hand over it he concluded that the wrist was cracked.

To make sure he was right Keith took a tablet like device from the bag and turned it on.

The device was a brand new portable x-ray instrument. It didn't use radiology. It was using a new type of medical technology that only Keith and a couple of other doctors used.

Keith then cleaned the rest of the cuts

Keith took a wrist brace from his medical supplies and wrapped the boy's injured appendage up.

Keith sat back after placing the equipment up. He looked somewhat worried.

"Keith is something wrong?" Barry asked.

Keith sighed. "He should be okay. I'm just worried about the wound on his shoulder and stomach. They were both deep. I wish we knew what got a hold of him."

A soft whine made Keith look up. The black wolf-dog had both of his forepaws on the bed. He leaned forward and sniffed the injured boy. He then looked at Keith and Barry.

Keith got up and moved his medical bag to the floor. He patted the bed and said, "Come boy, get up here. You can lay down beside him."

The wolf instantly jumped up on the bed and laid down beside the boy.

Keith smiled. "You're quiet overprotective of him aren't you?"

The wolf just looked up at him.

"Let him rest Barry. Hopefully he will wake up soon. We need to make sure he doesn't start having a fever. If he does it could harm him even more." Keith said. "The wounds need to be checked and cleaned ever two hours so they won't get infected."

"You could stay if you want. Think it's necessary." Barry replied.

Keith nodded. "It would be for the best that I stay just in case those things happen. I don't need to have a kid die on me. I wouldn't forgive myself."

The rest of the night was spent with Keith and Barry keeping vigil over the child.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I know it's been a while since I have updated but I have and I got chapter(s) out for everyone.

Thank you all for being so patient with me the past couple of months.

Hope you like it!

Please comment!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Keith and Barry were woken up by the black wolf-like dog whining.

"Fenrir, what happened?" a soft voice said as Keith opened his eyes from where he sat watching over the child the night before.

Fenrir was still on the bed but he was licking the hurt boy's face.

"You're awake. You have a good dog there." Keith said.

Dark green eyes turned to look at Keith and then Barry. He looked confused.

"Who... who are you? Where am... I?" he asked.

"My name's Keith Brackett and this is my friend Barry Allen. You're at Barry's house. Barry found you and your wolf in the woods. You're hurt pretty bad too." Keith said.

"Oh, that's why I hurt." the boy said.

"Can you tell us your name?" Barry asked.

"My name? It's Kio Strife. This is Fenrir." the boy said petting the dog's head.

"Well, Kio, you're banged up good. Your ribs are bruised and two are cracked. Your right wrist is cracked as well. You have a deep gash from the right side of your ribs to your left hip and a gash on your left shoulder." Keith said.

"Okay." Kio said quietly.

"Kio, lets try to get you clean. I can make sure your wounds don't get infected better once you're fully clean. Barry, why don't you heat up some broth for him once we're done? It'll help him." Keith said.

Kio looked alarmed slightly but settled down and nodded. A bath would be great right now. He could get his long hair cleaned. "Okay."

Barry had nodded and left.

Keith helped the boy to his feet and led him to the bathroom.

Forty five minutes later Kio sat on the bed in fresh clothes with Kieth standing over him with a hair dryer drying his hair.

Kio's skin was pale but pretty and seemed to fit him. He had mid-back length light brown hair and dark green eyes.

Once the boy had been cleaned Keith noticed scars on the boys body. Where had those come from.

The boy also had a tattoo of a snarling wolf's head on his right hip just above his waist.

Once Kio's hair was dry Keith found a rubber band and tied it into a ponytail for him.

"Thank you, Keith." Kio said.

"You're welcome." Keith replied as Barry came in with a cup of warm broth.

Kio accepted it and slowly drank it all.

Once Barry had taken the cup away the two men sat down to talk to him.

"Kio, is there any parents I can call to let them know you're okay?" Keith asked.

"My parents are dead. I don't have anyone for a guardian either. I do have a friend though." Kio replied.

The boy had no parents and no guardian. Great!

"Well, can we contact your friend?" Barry asked.

"He's probably looking for me if he's noticed I'm gone. He won't be home. I can't remember his cell phone. He got a new one." Kio said.

"Where does your friend live?" Keith asked.

"He lives in Kawasaki." Kio replied.

"Where is that?" Barry asked.

"It's in Japan, near Tokyo." Kio replied.

Barry and Keith looked at each other.

Kio wasn't from the United States. How did he get here then?

"Kio, you're not in Japan anymore. We're in the U.S. What happened? Do you remember?" Keith said.

"The U.S.? I'm not in Japan? How did I... I don't know how... what happened. I can't remember." Kio said.

Keith frowned. The boy didn't have a concussion so why couldn't he remember? Could he have possibly been forced to forget by some type of potent drug?

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Keith asked.

"I'm sure. I don't remember how I got here. I just don't know." Kio said.

Keith sighed and said, "Why don't you get some rest? Your body needs it. Maybe we'll know tomorrow, okay?"

Kio nodded and curled back under the covers.

Keith and Barry left the room.

* * *

"Why can't he remember, Keith?" Barry asked.

"I don't know, Barry. I'm sorry. It could be anything. He could have been drugged and brought over here as a slave. He has scars that could prove that. I just don't know, Barry. We'll find out tomorrow." Keith said.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
